The Lesson in Morality! The Life of Lena!
by Alcid34
Summary: A shadow of Magica de Spell is born with one sole purpose: Get Scrooge McDuck's number one dime. But after experiencing the physical world has to offer, she releases herself from the grip of the evil witch duck. In this multi-chapter story, the life of Lena the shadow-duck will be told from start to...finish? What will happen in the years beyond?
1. A Shadow is Born!

"The Lesson in Morality! The Life of Lena!" - A multi-chapter story focusing on the morality of eternal life, featuring the shadow "niece" of Magica de Spell, Lena. Created by Timothy Alcid.

* * *

 **STORY METADATA:**

 _AECS-II:_ D (Equivalent to Fanfiction's T Rating)  
 _Date Published:_ February 1st, Sol 89, 22 A.P (2-1-2018)

* * *

DuckTales and Donald Duck belongs to Disney.

* * *

 **Chapter I:** _A Shadow is Born!_

High atop the volcanic hell that is Mount Vesuvius, a fiery battle is taking place between two ducks. On one hand, a magical duck who calls this place home, with green feathers and the appearance of a witch. On the other, a Scottish duck donning attire typical of the upper class, who is well known in his hometown of Duckburg not just for his riches, but also for his itch for adventure.

These two were Magica de Spell and Scrooge McDuck, battling over the possession of Scrooge's most prized possession, his number one dime. Magica believes that with the dime in her hands, in conjunction with the upcoming lunar eclipse, she would use the power of the dime to grow her own power before having her revenge against Scrooge.

The elderly duck jumped as a blast of magic emanated from Magica's staff, "Just give up, Scroogie..." said Magica, "I promise I'll go easy on you if you just gave your dime!"

But Scrooge wasn't having it. "Not in a million years!"

Another blast, and Scrooge avoids it. However, his body was wearing out from all the running around. He panted and wheezed a bit as he looked up and saw the moon beginning to turn a blood red. Magica saw this as an opportunity.

"Tired, old man?" she mocked. Scrooge looked towards Magica, still panting. "Don't worry, you can take a rest...for LIFE in the shadow dimension!"

She then pointed her staff at the breathless duck, blasting a powerful stream of magic from it. And before he realized it, Scrooge took out the nearest thing that may protect him from the beam...his dime. And not a moment too soon, as the lunar eclipse has just begun. After that, the power of the magic beam was absorbed into the dime, causing to glow a dim, but noticeable, blue light.

"WHAT?!" she screamed, shocked at the fact Scrooge survived the onslaught. "How did you-?!"

"Uhp bup bup" Scrooge silenced the witch duck. "Me dime has been very special to me. I've been taking care of it for many years, so now, it takes care of me."

Magica was dumbfounded at this statement. "THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! NOW DIE-"

"And y' know," interrupted Scrooge again, "Speaking of rest, I wouldn't be so rude to women, so...after YOU!"

Scrooge pointed his dime toward Magica and the blast that was emanating from her staff now was being reflected by Scrooge's number one dime. The beam hit Magica, hard.

"NOOOOOO! CURSE YOU SCROOGE!"

She echoed in defeat as she was sucked into the dime, dropping her staff onto the ground.

"There, just make sure you rest real easy now." he spoke as he left in victory.

As Scrooge walked away, a shadow unknowingly slipped past his feet towards the staff that Magica dropped earlier and once touched, the shadow began to materialize into a gooey black tar, merging with the staff, turning it into a necklace, and finally forming into a physical being: A teenage female duckling sporting dyed pink hair, a striped shirt, and green and white sneakers.

The newly formed shadow-being looked around, checking the environment around her. She felt a radiant heat through the feathers in her arm, considering that she is standing on top of a volcano and all. The duckling yelped a bit as a pain ran through her arm, wincing at it. After rubbing the area to ease the uncomfortable sensation, she turned around and looked below at her shadow, formed from the bloody moon.

Suddenly, the shadow began to reform into a duck-like shape, developing eyes that were as red as the moon, a cape like protuberance from its back, and upon completely forming, the shadow laughed manically. It was Magica in her shadow form, all the while the shadow-being never reacted to it, except glaring at Magica with no emotion.

"How perfect!" Magica complemented at her creation, "It reminds of me when I was a young magician in training!"

And with a booming voice, Magica commanded the shadow-being: "Go forth to McDuck Manor and bring me Scrooge McDuck's number one dime!"

"Yes! Of course, master!" she finally spoke. "Eugh." Magica whispered, disgusted, "Maybe too perfect..."

Magica didn't want her shadow-being to be too loyal to her, since she felt that Scrooge might notice something funny too quickly. She wanted the elderly duck gain the trust of the shadow-being gradually.

"You don't have to call me 'master', my dear Lena," she spoke to her creation, giving her a name on the spot. "I am your Aunt Magica, so call me that instead."

Lena nodded, and in the same booming voice, Magica shouted: "Now grab me my dime!"

"Yes, Aunt Magica!" Lena responded before Magica reformed back into the teen duckling's regular shadow, running off into the distance towards Duckburg...

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

Original idea is Copyright (C) 2019 Intelligent Auk Studio.


	2. First Steps!

"The Lesson in Morality! The Life of Lena!" - A multi-chapter story focusing on the morality of eternal life, featuring the shadow "niece" of Magica de Spell, Lena. Created by Timothy Alcid.

* * *

 **STORY METADATA:**

 _AECS-II:_ D (Equivalent to 's T Rating, with some parts a bit too intense for some people)  
Date Published: August 14th, Sol 117, 23 A.P (8-14-2018)

* * *

DuckTales and Donald Duck belongs to Disney.

* * *

 **Chapter II:** First Steps!

The sun rises over Scrooge's money bin as a new day begins in Duckburg. People yawning as they brew their morning cup of joe, families preparing their kids to go to school, and their parents heading off to yet another monotonous day at their jobs...Just another day in Duckburg. This is what Lena had seen on "Good Morning Duckburg!", shown on a TV in an electronics shop.

Earlier in the day, an hour earlier, the young duckling just arrived in the city, as she begins to search for McDuck Manor. Lena looked high and low for the mansion. However, being unfamilar with the local geography means taking long walks and determination to find it. It wasn't until Lena took a gander at the television as "Good Morning Duckburg" played. The sun rising, the coffee brewing, people working...she can see all of this through this magical box, lulling away at the wonderful things the TV showed.

During that time, Lena's stomach also growled audibly and her throat drying up a bit as a result of walking so much into finding Scrooge's mansion. So when an ad for a 30% discount of all food and drinks at a kids' eatery place called Funso's Fun Zone popped up on the screen, Lena reached in to grab the pizza and soda that were on display.

But this isn't some sort of Utopian future, and so her hand bumped hard on the glass that separated between Lena and the TV, the pain of which sent her back into reality. "Ow ow ow ow!" yipped the young duckling, blowing her hand in an attempt to mitigate the stinging. "What is this invisible wall in the way? I'm so hungry...and thirsty..."

As she sulked, a female shout: "Lena!"

She jumped and looked back, and saw it was her Aunt Magica in her shadow form, and she doesn't look very pleased... "Aunt Magica..."

"What are you doing lollygagging at this hour?" she hissed. "I commanded you to look for that old duck's castle, didn't I?"

"Yeah." replied Lena, "But haven't you seen this cool magic box? It shows you like, food and stuff...speaking of which," to which Lena rubbed her belly, "I'm really hungry...", then proceeded to point at her mouth, "Aahn reallh tharstyh..."

Magica wasn't having it right now, "Not really the time, my dear Lena." she said, determined to find McDuck Manor.

"But it's right there!" Lena pointed to the ad for Funso's Fun Zone, which just ended. "Oh it's gone..." "Can we go to this place, Aunt Magica? I really like it!" she jumped in excitement. "Fun-sohs...fun...zoh-ne...Yeah! That's it!" Lena said, trying to remember the place that the ad was talking about, but instead of a verbal response, the young duckling was pulled suddenly by the shadow being, right up to her face.

"Listen you," Magica put it stone bluntily cold, increasing in volume, "I didn't made you because I wanted to see this "Funso's" or watch television, or whatever, I only made you because I want Scrooge's number one dime, WITHOUT SNEAKING INTO THAT GREEDY OLD DUCK'S MANSION MYSELF!" When Magica's voice roared like thunder, Lena started to weep. "Y-Yeah...I will..." sniffed the duckling, her voice clearly showing fear. "J-Just don't hurt me, p-please..." She flinched as Lena prepared herself for the worst, seeing as Magica raised her arm.

While the witch duck wanted to go further, to the point where she would hit Lena, even the most evil spirit ever known to Duckburg has her limits, the thoughts of treating Lena, her creation, like a ragdoll, despite her pleas...No...it was too much.

She sighed and told her "niece" this: "Tell you what, my dear Lena, if you get me the dime and complete our great plan, I will give you not just "Funso's", I will also let you do whatever you want. No questions. Everything."

Lena wiped the tears in her eyes, "...even...*sniff*...this magic box?"

Magica facepalmed and sighed in regret, "Yes...even that 'magic box' doohickey, or whatever..."

The teenage duckling nodded and was put down, "Now go, my dear Lena, your freedom awaits..." Magica boomed. "Yes Aunt Magica!" Lena replied before Magica reverted back into the duckling's regular shadow. But before she could set off, her stomach growled again, reminding her that she needed something to eat.

"But...Aunt Magica..." Lena moaned. "What can I eat?"

"Oh all right, follow me." Magica said, annoyed, but has no choice since Lena would interrupt her aunt's plans with nothing but food all day.

"Here we are, my dear," told the witch duck to her creation. Lena was shown, instead of some sort of restaurant, an old ampitheater with the seaside in the distance. But the shadow duckling was flabbergasted, "It's just some old stage, what does this have to do with eating?" said Lena.

"You can eat here, while we talk about our great plan to take Scrooge's number one dime!" replied Magica.  
"Really? Couldn't you just, like, take me to somewhere, you know, a bit nicer?" the duckling complained.  
"What, you don't like eating in front the morning sun, with beautiful sand beaches right in front of you?"  
"Meh." Lena didn't even care. "I expected a bit more."  
Magica heard enough, "Enough complaining!" she boomed. "Let's just proceed with our plan...Here, since it's morning, I'll give you pancakes for breakfast."

The witch duck proceeded to make hand motions as sparkles of dark magic made Magica conjure up some "pancakes", which consisted simply of English muffins with a side of maple syrup, for her dear duckling. Despite not living to its name, Lena didn't really care (besides the fact that she never saw real pancakes, let alone what "pancakes" are) and with no table in sight, she let the dish float down the floor, sitting crissed-crossed on the floor.

"Now eat up my dear Lena, because tomorrow, we begin your training to infiltrate McDuck Manor!"

As Lena munched on her pancakes, she responded, with her beak full of English muffins, "Training huh? So where is this McDuck Manor anyways?"

Magica facepalmed at this, since McDuck Manor sits promently on top of a giant hill, the highest point within Duckburg. She pointed it out to Lena, and simply responded with a shurg.

As Lena finished up her breakfast, "Oh yeah," she added, "Still thirsty." The female duckling pointed to her mouth.

Magica sighed and facepalmed again, *Ugh, why a teenager for a shadow...* she thought to herself, as she used her powers to conjure up a small trickle of water out of nothing, straight from the Fountain of Youth (like it would ever affect Lena, as she is still young...and ageless), directly under Lena. "H-Hey!" she sputtered, moving out of the way of the flow, "Watch it when you pour water all over my feathers!", liquid rolling down them and wetting her shirt.

"Just be glad I gave you pure water from the Fountain of Youth instead of a regular one."  
"At least have the courtesy ask before you pour water all over me." replied Lena, clearly annoyed at her aunt.

Backtalk, the first signs of rebellion in her creation, and Magica didn't like that one bit. She grabbed Lena forcefully like before.

"Ooh, sounds like someone doesn't want their freedom." she spoke softly. Lena went into fear mode again, her body stood still as her aunt grew bigger, with a deeper, but still soft, voice: "If you rebel against me like that again...you'll have to be punished..."

"P-Punished?" Lena said.

"Yes, like this," And for the first time, Magica didn't hesistate as she striked the young duckling in the arm with one of the tenticle like arms Magica's shadow was forming, and just like that, she felt pain ran through her arm. She wept as the sensation persisted, longer than the small burning feeling she felt when she was first created. Her aunt never did something like this before, but it's supposed to be reminder that she isn't free from the shackles of her "aunt".

"Oh, and just a thought," Magica spoke, " That was only a small preview, because if you fail me...YOUR FATE WILL BE SEALED." Her voice boomed, as Lena's weeping turned into cries. "No! No!" shouted the duckling, begging for mercy, "I p-promise, I won't do it again Aunt Magica!"

Magica responded simply tossed her creation on the ground like litter. Another small punishment, but an acknolgement of her pleas. Then the witch duck spoke: "Do NOT forget about tomorrow, my dear Lena...or ELSE."

Lena nodded.

"Now finish up!" Magica commanded. "We have training later on..."

"Y-yes. Aunt...Magica..." whimpered the shadow duckling. Magica regressed back into Lena's regular shadow in the rising mid-morning sun. She was only left with two things, almost-finished "pancakes" to her right and the small trickle of Fountain water to her left. She didn't feel like finishing her breakfast anymore, however, with the ever presence of her "aunt", Lena didn't hesitate to finish it, even if she gagged at the almost bland flavor of the English muffins.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

Original idea is Copyright (C) 2019 Intelligent Auk Studio.


End file.
